A New Life, A New Girl
by Sweet Holic Corp
Summary: Kimi Tanaka is not like most girls. a rich and smart girl would be the perfect image of a girls dream, but not for Kimi. All she wants is to be loved. Rated T for language on future chapters.AND REVIEW DAMNIT!
1. Introduction

**OK I got my inspiration huzzah…while I was in the shower…really ironic…that's how I got my last inspiration…anyway enjoy my little story and Kimi's description is below:**

**Kimi**

**Hair: Long straight wavy hair, black with hot pink highlights**

**Personality: Hyper, two-faced, kind, Likes to make people laugh and smile, is a happy person…most of the time. She likes music.**

**Age: 13**

**OK the story will start in a few seconds but PLEASE I BEG YOU GUYS REVIEW THE STORY!!! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY!!! There are lots of twists in this story.**

Kimi P.O.V

_Yawn, yet another day has started out nicely. Blue skies, birds chirping. Man do I wish it was like this everyday. My name is Kimi Tanaka, the daughter of a strict Japanese household, filled with elegant vases and luxuries and boy would you think I have everything. Money, a wonderful house and brains but the truth is…growing up in a closed environment has turned out to be hell. My parents pushed me away from their hearts leaving me behind in the cold---CRACK!!!_

"KIMI, COME HERE NOW!!!" shrieked a shill and cold voice from the other room. It was my mom. A bitter and cruel woman who would kill her own child if it meant making money or some sort of rank in business. Her curled hair was tightly put in a bun, making her look more of a demon than a human.

"Yes, okaasan what do you need,"

"I need you to see this," she held out a plain white paper that was folded into three rectangles, "Will you please look at this, NOW!"

"Yes, okaasan," I took the paper out of her hand and unfolded it. It was my report card, and I wasn't surprised that it had not met her expectations. In each column I saw a B, but she expected her daughter to receive A's, just like Maimi, my older sister. I gave her a cold look, "So what,"

"You will be living with your Grandfather until you bring your grades to an A…and take that smirk off your face…now get out of my sight and pack your bags."

My mother. Shizuna Tanaka is a very rotten human being. Her bone structure looked like a witch in several ways. Her eyes looked small and heartless. Her fingernails were long and brutal, a feature a witch would always have. I hated her ever since _**that**___happened. Now that I will be living with my old man, I guess I should be happy to be away from her.

I had reached my room and packed all my things. My skirts, pants, shirts and my trustworthy Clarinet. I had learned how to play the Clarinet a year ago. For some strange reason I also packed my black kimono. Okaasan bought it for me, but I never really wore it before. And so after a couple hours I had finished packing, ready to head towards gramps house. From nowhere my door slammed open.

"I see your done packing your bags, now you may leave," the cold witch said.

"I see…I guess I won't see you until I graduate right,"

"That's right, since your not taking your grades seriously, now Sayonara Kimi."

And with that I left the strict household of the Tanaka residence and headed for a black car in the driveway.


	2. Meeting Tyson

**HELLO PEOPLE IM BACK!!!! LOL OK here's my second chapter to "A New Life, A New Girl" so yea umm I'm going to make sure that I finish this story at all cost, YEA!!! ANY WAYS I forgot to say this last time… I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, but I do own Kimi and her mom, Shizuna. If you want to use Kimi or Shizuna you're free to use them but YOU MUST GET MY PERMISSION FIRST AND GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTERS. One more thing I must say…THE WONDERS OF SHAMPOO XD THAT'S HOW I GOT MY INSPIRATION FOR THIS XD. OK on to the story.**

_I arrived at a dojo-like-house. It seemed…cozy…I guess this was where grandpa lives, huh. Well I better start to get used to this neighborhood. Everyone seems to mind their own business…GOOD…It was 6 o'clock in the morning. I was tired and grouchy. Oh well…Hmm who's that boy. He had blue hair, chubby cheeks and a red jacket…_

"Huh, hey gramps come here for a sec." called the boy.

"What is it Ty, I'm trying to sleep," the old man seemed to be annoyed, as much as he was tired.

"Oh really, well come on Tyson, go check who it is," said gramps.

"Oh ok," As Tyson walked to the entrance Kimi had bumped into him, "Whoa, sorry 'bout that, he he, huh"

"I'm sorry, are you ok," I asked

"Uhh yea sorry, hey what's your name, I'm Tyson," asked Tyson

"I'm Kimi; uhh do you know where the owner of this dojo is?"

"Uh sure," he turned around, "Hey gramps, come here for a sec."

"Yea Tyson what is it, Hmm" the old man observed me carefully, "AH your Kimi," he started to cry, "MY PRECIOUS GRANDDAUGHTER!!!!" he glomped me.

"Holy shit- let go, ROAR!! KIMI DOES NOT LIKE TO BE GLOMPED, ROAR!!!!"

"Who is she gramps…?" Tyson looked confuzzled…and Kimi was about to kill…

"She's your cousin," he continued to hug me, TIGHTLY.

"LET GO. CANT. BREATH. NEED. AIR. NOW!!!!!"

"I'm so sorry but I haven't seen you since you were 4, right, and I can't believe that _**evil**_ woman did that to you, Humph."

After the little…near-death-hugged experience, I unpacked all my clothes; I had caught sight of my old time capsule. It still was the same purple box with sakura's. I remembered pictures and toys were placed in the sacred purple box. But my most precious ornament inside the box was my black and purple beyblade. My otoosan bought it for me when I was 3 years old.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come here Kimi, come to otoosan," said a fatherly figure._

"_Otoosan, Okaasan I wuv you two," a little girl who seemed only about 3 years old, walked towards her father._

"_Here, have this," he handed her a black and purple spinning top, "This is yours, it's called a beyblade,"_

"_Kyan!!" cat ears suddenly popped out of her head, she really looked adorable. __**BOOM!!**_

"Hey Kimi come here," Tyson called, it sounded urgent.

"Yea, what is it," I looked around just to see the kitchen dirty, "Huh, Tyson what happened here? It looks like some one threw a bomb here…wait a minute what the…" there **was **a bomb in here…an explosion created by the idiot, Tyson.

"Tee Hee can you help me clean up,"

"Yea sure, as long as old man doesn't start yelling."

We cleaned and cleaned until the kitchen looked spotless. All the dirt and goop was gone, and before we knew it, we got rid of the evil bomb and then it was 11 o'clock.

"Hey Tyson, come out here," called a voice. It seemed familiar.

"Hey that sounds like Rei…hey Kimi come here," Tyson called.

"Uh sure," we went to the front, and saw a group of boys.

"Hey guys, here" Tyson pulled me causing me to trip and fall onto him, and kiss him.

**Meh I'm going to end this here MUAHAHA and I'm too tired to write anymore. Heh and umm I felt like having this little twist in the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ILL MAKE THE THIRD CHAPTER PRETTY SOON!!!! **


	3. Gah, A Fight and a Kiss

**Hi people I'm on a roll, yea. OK just to sum up the last chapter, Kimi and Tyson were cleaning up the kitchen, flashbacks occurred, and a twist occurred. Ok the twist in the last chapter was actually something I just put there because it was valentines day, tee hee. Ok now onto the story. **

_Time skip…5 minutes later_

"Tyson…" I was still blushing…the bastard had taken my first kiss and he's…my cousin…, "ILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Oh Shit…., umm Kimi, be reasonable, your not actually going to kill me," Tyson looked calm.

I walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers, searching for a dull knife or pot. And finally after searching for 5 minutes, I found a skillet. A very shiny skillet.

"Oh Tyson, lookie, I found something," I held up the skillet, ready to whack his head, pacing closer to him.

"Uhh Kimi," ahh he finally started to panic, poor little boy, "Don't use the skillet please, uh here look you can play with this," he grabbed a random toy from the floor, "Here you like this right,"

"Ahh poor Tyson," my evil self was coming out, "IM NOT FOUR YEARS OLD!!!!"

_Time skip 3 hours…_

After 3 hours, I calmed down because of three reasons. One, there were other people around me. Two, the skillet broke in some unusual way. And three, Tyson fell unconscious. When Tyson woke up, he tried to escape from me, but…he was tied up.

"Hey lemme go, I don't want to die young!!!" he whined and whined and whined until I freed him, "Hey thanks for letting me go, those ropes are evil,"

"Hey, hey Tyson who's she, who's she!!!" a blonde kid randomly-out-of-nowhere popped out of thin air….

"Oh right this is umm…my cousin…Kimi…" Tyson was a bit embarrassed with the fact that he kissed his cousin, "Hmm hey…what's that purple thing…"

"Hmm oh this is my beyblade I had when I was…four. My father gave it to me…want to challenge me?"

"You're on!!" Soon the conflict that happened a few moments ago was quickly forgotten and had a new conflict in the air: Kimi, a rookie VS. Tyson, a world champion.

_//Time Skip//_

"Come on Floria, show 'em your stuff!" I was having fun. Tyson on the other hand was having an unusual hard time battling against Floria, my nine tailed fox bit beast.

"That's not fair!!" Now comes the auguring, "Why do you even have a bit beast, I mean it's not even that scary or cool. It's just an orange nine tailed fox that helps you with!!"

"Oh please and you have a blue dragon named, Dragoon."

The battle continued for several minutes until Kimi released Floria's second form. A two tailed fox.

"Lets end this!" An orange and red light shot to the sky and created a huge energy blast. A fiery energy blast which knocked Dragoon out of the arena. Several people were speechless. Tyson's friends were speechless to, even Kai…except he was smirking and…enjoying Tyson's lost.

"What the HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!" Still shocked from the lost, Tyson was yelling at me and causing a scene.

"Well I…actually don't know…I haven't beyblade in a long time. I guess beginners luck."

**Yay I finished….yea I lied in the last chapter. Sorry anyways I actually had a lot of stuff to do and I was lazy so I didn't update, GOMEN!!!! Ok this time I promise I WILL update.**


	4. Memories Aren't So Happy

**Yay chapter four of my beyblade story WOOHOO! Ok now that I'm getting a lot of stories out…well to me getting 3 stories out in one day is a lot but anyways, REVIEW THE DAMN STORIES! Ok, I calmed down ok lets start!**

"Come on Tyson, your still not mad that I beat right," I was teasing him. I was actually happy that I beat him. I also lied, to him when I said I hadn't battled in a while.

"No…"

"Liar, you are mad."

For the rest of the walk home we were silent. Only I was smirking and thinking of Floria and…Maimi…my beautiful older sister. She had the prettiest smile that could melt you away and…purple eyes that matched her black soft hair.

"Hey, we're home. Huh, are you ok."

I wasn't. I was crying. I was on the floor. Showing my soft side was not my strong point. It was bad enough that my sister was still in my memories but now I actually wanted to see her. But I knew that could never happen, because she…she died when I was five. She was the only person who acknowledge me when I was little. 

\\Flash Back/

"**Hey Mom and Dad. Look at this!" A little girl held her hands out, showing a yellow bird made from clay.**

"**Kimi, get rid of that useless piece of trash," Replied a tall woman. She slapped Kimi's hand, sending the yellow bird flying to the wall, "Toys are only useless, and these feelings of love mean nothing. They only take up the emptiness to make you think love is needed, now clean up this mess,"**

**She cried for hours. Only to see blood on the cold wood floor, and her wrist stained with blood. What was once a bird was now broken pieces of pottery. And only did her parents forget that, that day was her 5th birthday. **

"Kimi, are you ok?" a very pretty girl looked towards the crying child, with sympathetic purple eyes.

"ONEE-CHAN!" she started to cry more, leaving stains on the clothes that her sister wore, on that very cold day.

"Its ok, ill take you somewhere. Anywhere you want to go to,"

"Really…then…can we go to…the beach?"

"Of course, come."

**\\ End of Flash Back/**

"Hey Kimi are you ok, huh"

I was crying for the rest of the night, keeping myself from not going crazy. I remember the day clearly. I had just turned five that day, and then…she died. I had almost died, but instead I was saved. Even though I'm still alive now, I wish that I was the one that died, not my perfect sister. After all she was the only person who thought of me as a human, not a useless animal.

**/Time Skip\\**

Great now its Monday, the first day of school…or so I thought.

"What do you mean, we have no school!"

"Well, you see we have a 6 week break so there's no school."

Great the only reason why I was here was to go to school, but no we have a break. Now what am I supposed to do, I have nothing better to do than train, battle, play my clarinet and cook for Tyson.

"Hey old man," now I finally decided to talk to the old man.

"What, little girl, hehe," damn bastard.

"I.Am.Not.LITTLE!"

"Well you look pretty little to me, oh well what did you want?"

"I was wondering if I was allowed to use the dojo, you know to train my halberd,"

"Sure, since I'm the only one who actually uses it,"

"Thanks,"

I headed towards the training dojo and to my surprise, Kai and Tyson were actually training…in fact they were having fun...then again Kai was having a blast, Tyson on the other hand was trying very hard not to get beat up.

"Hey guys, having fun?"

"I know I am," Tyson really was having fun. He looked like such I child.

"Well actually I just found my self here…remind again, how the hell did get here,"

"Well that's a long story, umm technically I dragged you from your house to my house," ok…this was getting ridiculous.

"And…how the hell did you do that,"

"Again, LONG story."

\\ Time Skip/

"Hey…is that…DAD!"

A young man stood in front of me. His pale face looked so very familiar but, I couldn't make out if he actually was my dad. His eyes were emerald green, but his face was sad, not how I remembered my father when I was little.


End file.
